Memories
by Lillian Smith
Summary: A chore of cleaning the attic turns into a memory reliving session as Peter sees objects from his childhood and memories slowly flood into his brain. A small glimpse into Peter's childhood. How I imagine Peter's childhood would've been like.
1. Prologue

**Hiya! How do you do? And how do you do again? Got this idea when I was wondering how Peter's childhood wold've been like...**

 **Oh and this is my second Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic. Enjoy!**

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man.**_

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Prologue**

"Peter!"

Peter Parker heard his Aunt May's voice echoing through the staircase. He could hear her steps coming up. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and frantically put everything that was on his table under his table. He opened his books, scattered them on the table, tore opened his pencil pouch and grabbed a pencil. He did that right on time as Aunt May opened the door, smiling.

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter greeted his aunt as if he was studying the whole time, and had _no_ idea what web shooters were and that you could fix them.

"Why are you doing, Peter?" Aunt May asked. But before Peter could reply, she saw the books scattered on his table and answered her own question by saying, "Oh you're studying."

"Yup!" Peter confirmed smiling.

"Can you do me a favour, dear?" Aunt May asked.

"Sure, why not?" Peter smiled, although he was groaning inwardly. He wanted to finish fixing his web-shooters and fill it with some of that web liquid thingy so he wouldn't be out of it while swinging the next time. But Aunt May interrupted him while he was doing his secret Spidey stuff, and wanted him to do a thing for her. Of course, Peter can't say 'no' to her; she was his aunt, his only mother figure left. He'd do anything for her.

"Thanks a lot, sweetie," Aunt May beamed, "It'd be a big help if you'd clean out the attic for me. It's not cleaned for years and I'm quite tired, you know, and I need some rest. I'm taking a short nap. So I'd be really happy if you do that for me. It means a lot."

"No problem," Peter said. Aunt May smiled, with a look of relief and appreciation. Then she went down to her room to take a rest. Peter thought he could use his web shooters and easily finish off the job by webbing the boxes onto the ceiling while he finish the floor, but immediately remembered that he yet had to fix it. He sighed, "Guess I won't be using my web shooters for this job."

He sighed and went up to the attic. He opened the door which creaked upon his touch. He cringed upon the screeching sound and hoping that Aunt May won't wake up due to it. Then he remembered that her door was closed and he needn't worry about the sound disturbing her too much. Besides, she was tired and wasn't a light sleeper.

He took one look at the attic and sighed. It didn't look like it hadn't been cleaned for years, no, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for decades or even centuries. At least for Peter it did. He needed to start out by moving all the boxes outside, then dusting and after that moping on the floor. Then he had to dust and clean the boxes and then put them back where it belongs. After that, he had to clean the outside area where the boxes had been kept temporarily while the attic floor was dusted and moped, as some dust from the box would have dirtied the outside area of the attic.

Peter groaned just _thinking_ about all of the work. Just to remove extra work, he decided to keep a sheet where the boxes would temporarily be kept; then all he had to do was to throw the sheet. And he did just that. He removed the boxes, kept them on the sheet, and cleaned the floor of the attic. Then he started cleaning the boxes one by one.

Until he came to the last box.

That one particular box had Peter's picture on top of it.

"What's this?" Peter muttered. He opened the box. In it were many things he had as a child.

* * *

 **...uh...yeah that's it! It's just the prologue, and hope you liked it so far! I've already written the next few chapters, so it won't take a long time to update. A review, fav or follow would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating before, things got a little busy here. But I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 1**

There was that telescope he made with the help of Uncle Ben when he was 12 for his science project. He remembered that he had gotten an A+ for it.

"Oh yeah, Flash destroyed it," Peter murmured.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter Parker: 12 years.**

 **Flash Thompson: 12 years.**

 **Other students: 12-14 years.**

 **Principal: Unknown.**

* * *

12-year-old Peter Parker was going to his locker in his school while proudly holding his telescope with an A+ on it.

"If it isn't Parker!" a voice that Peter dreaded said. The owner of the voice, Flash, slapped Peter on his back so hardly that he almost fell, but the telescope had fallen out of his hands.

Before Peter could pick it up, Flash snatched from the ground.

"HEY, give it back!" Peter said and reached up for his telescope.

"Woahwoahwoah. Let me just take a look at it, Puny Petey!" Flash said.

"I said, give. It. Back!" Peter hissed.

"Oh is that so?" Flash asked and dropped it. Peter rushed for it, but was too late as Flash had already 'accidentally' stepped on it.

The telescope that Peter had made which had taken hours with a little help from was broken. All the hard work was gone. Maybe he did get A+, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't keep it.

He was stunned and angry, very angry, so much that he couldn't help but aim for a punch on Flash.

Of course, Flash stopped his punch with his hand and taunted, "Tryin' to be powerful, Parker?"

Without saying a word, and still angry, Peter aimed for a kick, which was again blocked.

"What is going on?" a stern voice interrupted.

It was the Principal and she was on her usual weekly walks around the school that she did to make sure everything was alright. She had come here when she saw a group of students around two boys.

Flash and Peter slowly stepped away from each other and Peter said something he would've never said, except now, "Ma'am, Flash was bullying me. He stepped on my telescope on purpose and completely obliterated it!"

Well, Flash didn't 'completely obliterate' it. It wasn't all the destroyed. You could still fix it, there was still hope. That's what Peter would've thought if that happened if he wasn't so angry.

"I did not do that on purpose, Ma'am! It was an accident!" Flash defended himself.

"An ACCIDENT?! OH REALLY?!" Peter snapped.

"Calm down, both of you!" the Principal said.

Peter growled quietly. He wasn't usually like this, but sometimes things crossed the limits – like it did now.

"Mr. Parker," the Principal said, directing to Peter. "Have you any proof that Mr. Thompson stepped on you telescope on purpose?"

Peter opened his mouth, only for no words to come out. He looked pleadingly at the crowd of students. Some students did see it, there were witnesses. But no one would want to go against Flash, for they were afraid of him, but most of them didn't go against Flash because they admired him. They stepped back.

"Well, since you don't have any proof-"

"I saw it," Mary Jane said. She hadn't actually seen it, but she believed what Peter said; she could trust him more than Flash. "I saw Flash doing it, ma'am."

Peter flashed a grateful smile to his childhood friend and she smiled back.

"Come with me to the office, Mr. Thompson. You have detention," the Principal said, walking away and followed by a not-so-pleased Flash Thompson.

* * *

Peter chuckled. He kept his destroyed telescope back in the treasure box and pulled out something else.

* * *

 **Such a small chapter. The next one will be a lot more earlier! A review, fav or follow will help!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys! Enjoy this chapter! That's all I gotta say. Oh, a please please leave a review, fav or follow. IT WOULD BE VERY WELL APPRECIATED.**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 2**

He pulled out something else. It was that wretched Easter Bunny costume that 13-year-old version of himself was forced to wear.

"Oh God…" Peter whispered. "This thing still exists…"

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter: 13 years old.**

 **Mary Jane: 13 years old.**

 **Uncle Ben: Unknown.**

 **Aunt May: Unknown.**

* * *

"Hi Uncle Ben! Hi Aunt May!" 13-year-old Peter Parker entered his house and closed the door.

"Hello sweetheart," Aunt May quickly came in the dining hall holding some food in her hands followed by a chuckling Uncle Ben. She kept the food on the table that was between two couches.

"Hello Peter," Uncle Ben greeted. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Peter answered and sat on the couch. "And yours?"

"A little tiring, but otherwise, it was good," Aunt May said and sat on the couch in front of Peter.

"My day was really good," Uncle Ben said and did the same as Aunt May.

"Peter, sweetie, can do us a favour?" Aunt May asked.

"Not 'us'. It was your decision and I had no part in it," Uncle Ben corrected. "Use 'I'."

"Okay, no problem," Peter said.

"We – I mean – I signed you up for volunteering to dress up as the Easter Bunny at an orphanage to amuse children," Aunt May said.

Peter nearly chocked on his waffle, "And you did it without my permission?"

"Sorry, but it is something nice to do," Aunt May said, "For those poor little orphans."

Peter couldn't say 'no'. Aunt May was right. He had to do it. He, being an orphan, kind of understood them. But he was quickly adopted by his sweet Uncle and Aunt. They weren't.

"Okay fine. I'll do it," Peter said.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'll show you the costume in a minute," Aunt May said and quickly went into her bedroom.

Uncle Men, meanwhile was going on a try-not-to-laugh-challenge-streak.

"Uh…Uncle Ben, why are you acting funny?" Peter asked.

"Oh…um…nothing," Uncle Ben lied.

"Oh…um, okay?" Peter raised his eyebrows, and then continued eating.

Aunt May rushed in with the Easter Bunny costume, "Peter, here it is!"

Peter looked at the costume. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up and took a step back, "There is just no way I'm going to wear that! It looks terrible! I'll be embarrassed for the rest of my like if anyone I know sees me in that!"

That costume looked so ugly! No way he was going to wear that!

"Oh Peter, please? Please do it for those little orphans! I'm pretty sure that it'll be worth it," Aunt May reasoned.

"Okay fine," Peter said grumpily.

"Why don't you wear it right now? I want to see if it is the right size," Aunt May said.

Peter's eye twitched, "Okay." He took the costume from Aunt May and clumsily put it over his clothes and zipped it up.

Uncle Ben couldn't bear it any longer, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now Peter knew why Uncle Ben had been trying to go on a try-not-to-laugh-challenge-streak. He knew that Peter would look hilarious in it!

"I-I'm s-so- HAHAHAHA! I-HAHA! I'm so s-sorry, Peter! It was ju-just too f-funny!" Uncle Ben said.

Peter was so embarrassed. He was at a loss of words. _Peter Parker_ , being at a loss of words was saying something!

"Hm….pfftthaHAHA – I-I hahaHAHA – I th-think that it's a little too large…" Aunt May sputtered. "Well let's see, I gotta shorten the arms this much and make that like so…"

 _Knock-knock._ Someone was knocking the door.

"Let me go and see who it is," Aunt May said and rushed to the door.

Peter was horrified. He had to get out of the dining hall! No one should see him in that! He quickly tried to scramble away, but he clumsily slipped down and fell; mainly because the dress was too large but partly also because he's such a clumsy kid.

"Oh Mary Jane! How are you, dear?" Aunt May greeted the one who was at the door.

"I'm doing great! And you?"

"I'm fine, dear. You've come to see Peter?"

"Yes. We're working on a school project together."

"Come in. Peter is right here," Aunt May ushered Mary Jane. Both came inside the room. Mary Jane's jaw dropped when she saw Peter in such a…um…state. Then she quickly tried to go on a try-not-to-laugh-challenge-streak.

"Umm..ppffttPFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mary Jane laughed. Peter was super embarrassed. He was wearing the worst costume in his entire life. His crush seeing him in that definitely did not help it.

"You're not helping, MJ," Peter grumbled.

"Ok-o-kay Peter. It's just pffthhahHAHAHAHHA! Okay, okay – ha – c-calm down, don't laugh, MJ. Don't. Laugh," Mary Jane tried to stop herself from laughing. But really, who wouldn't laugh at such a hilarious scene?

"Oh dear, Peter. What've you gotten yourself into? Let me help you up," Aunt May quickly went to Peter's side and helped him up.

* * *

"That was really embarrassing," Peter sighed, thinking of his not-so-fabulous childhood. He quickly put that costume back, wondering why he hadn't burnt it before.

* * *

 **So by now, you must be knowing that there's gonna be objects in his box which gives Peter different memories. I'm running out of ideas for different things and all, so I want some help from you guys. There's still plenty of space left for your guys' contribution.**

 **One more thing I wanna tell is that this story is only going to have 9 to 10 chapters and NOT a one-shot collection because:**

 **1) The box in which he kept all these stuff isn't very huge.**

 **2) Peter is not going to take stuff from that box forever.**

 **You could send your ideas through reviews, or PMs or whatever as you please.**

 **And yes, Aunt May did laugh at Peter a little bit, mainly because Ultimate Spider-Man portrays Aunt May as a very energetic and enthusiastic person and someone who's young at heart. So…I hope you got my point.**

 **Also, I'm going to India tomorrow and won't be writing while I'm vacationing there. So I hope there'll be some response to this story by the time I'm back.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Why hello! I'm back form vacationing and here's just another chapter for those interested!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 3**

Then he pulled out something that made his eyes wide.

"It's my videogame _Invasion of Earth 2_! And I thought that I had lost it! I think I remember what had happened…."

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter: 10 years old.**

 **Kevin (Peter's neighbour): 9 years old.**

* * *

"Hiya Peter," Peter's neighbor, Kevin, came over and sat next to Peter on the couch which was facing the TV. "So, do you have the CD of Invasion of Earth 2?"

Kevin and his parents were invited for dinner at Peter's home on some occasion. Peter never really like Kevin, but he was his annoying neighbour. He just had to deal with him.

"Yeah, and it's, like, so cool!" Peter replied enthusiastically and quickly frowned as he realized something. "And I just walked in your trap, didn't I?"

"Hey Peter, can I try it?" Kevin asked as soon as he knew that Peter had the said video game.

"It's currently not with me," Peter replied, switching on the TV, trying to ignore Kevin. He knew that if he let him play, he'd never give him a chance. Besides, he'd probably destroy his controls or throw his CD in anger when he loses.

"Then, where is it?" Kevin asked.

"In this house," Peter replied coolly.

"Okay I'll tell Aunt May," Kevin said coolly.

"Tell her what?" Peter asked, making an innocent face.

"That you ain't sharing," Kevin smirked.

Peter growled. If he told Aunt May that he wasn't sharing, she'd make him share. "Uh! You're such a baby!"

He got up and walked to his room and went over to the table where he usually keeps it. But, his CD was nowhere to be found. "Uh…Kevin, have you taken the CD?"

Kevin enters Peter's room and said, "Why would I ask you for it if I had already taken it?"

"I can't find it."

"HAHAHA! I know you're saying that so I wouldn't take your videogame! HAHA! As if I'm-hah-gonna believe that!"

"No, I seriously can't find it!"

"LOL! Dude, as if I'm gonna believe you!"

"I ask you if you have taken it," Peter asked, as he started searching the room.

"Okay…it's actually lost?" Kevin asked, finally believing Peter.

"That's what I've been trying to convince you this whole time!" Peter said, frustrated.

"Oh, okay," Kevin shrugged. "Then I'll just ask someone else."

"You're not helping," Peter said, then muttered to himself, "I can't believe it's gone… I'm pretty sure I kept it here…I wish I took better care for it."

Kevin left the room, leaving Peter to search for his lost video game.

* * *

"And then I searched the entire house, and didn't even find it," Peter sighed. "And it was here the whole time. But…how?"

….

….

….

"Oh yeah I remember! I hid it here so that no one could get it. And I forgot the hiding place myself," Peter chuckled.

* * *

 **Thanks for all those who read, reviewed, followed and favourited! I'll try to update the next chapter much earlier!**

 **On another note, I'm hoping you guys will send me some ideas otherwise, this fic won't last as long as I planned. Thankfully, I still have some ideas left.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys.** **Okay. I seriously hate myself for updating so late. The thing is, half my love for writing was converted and added to my love of reading books, not fanfics. So I've been highly inactive in Fanfiction for a few months. Not a good excuse, but it's the truth. And it's me. That's just how I am.**

 **Anyway, I LOVE you guys for waiting so patiently and reading and reviewing this story. Speaking of reviews, here is the reply:**

 _ **Guest: Your suggestion is so cute. I used it for this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Peter dug into his box and threw out some things he considered useless, until he found his-

"My old nightlight…." Peter whispered.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter: 4 years old**

 **His parents, Richard and Mary: unknown**

* * *

Richard and Mary slept comfortably in their bedroom, cuddled up. It was dark and the only source of light were the small beams of light from the windows which were partly closed by the curtains. It was still early in the morning and they were especially tired.

Suddenly, a squeak emerged from outside the room and the door burst open and little Peter, in his green and white pajamas and a cruddily handmade red paper hat on his head, dashed into the room with a wide smile.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Peter squeaked with wide eyes. "Pwesents! Santa left pwesents!"

His parents groaned tiredly. Mary yawned and with closed eyes, whispered. "Yes sweetheart, we know."

"I opened the pwesants!" Peter announced, jumping onto the bed, ignoring the groans and moans from his parents. "Santa left choclats! And cars! And a light!"

"Okay…..just stop jumping," Richard groaned, opening his eyes.

Peter stopped jumping. "Why?"

"You'll break the bed," Richard said, getting up.

Mary followed. "Get down, Peter."

"I can break the bed?" Peter asked, his eyes twinkling.

Richard didn't want Peter to break their bed. Nor did he want Peter to get any ideas from him. "….maybe."

"Let's see your presents, Peter," Mary said, directing her son's attention to her.

Peter smiled widely. "Lots and lots of pwesants!" He ran to the Christmas Tree underneath which lied torn wrapping paper and opened gifts. He pointed to a box of chocolates. "Look! Choclats!" He showed it his parents, who smiled with affection. He then showed a car set and a _Hotwheels: Make Your OWN Track_ set and a blue cat shaped nightlight.

He liked the nightlight a lot because 'it's light. Light is warm. Light is nice.'

After Mary and Richard explained what a nightlight was used for, (Peter asked about 10 questions or so) Peter said he wanted it to be on his table.

"On your table it is," Richard smiled.

Peter giggled.

* * *

"I can't remember how it got here…" Peter murmured, carefully cleaning his nightlight till it shone.

* * *

 **So...yeah That's all I got. This is probably gonna be that last chapter for this story, unless one of give me any ideas. I've ran out of good ideas. All the ideas that I get are pretty bad. There's gonna be an epilogue, of course.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, ya'll! Nothing much to say, except thanks to combatlighting for the suggestion. And here are the replies.**

 _ **combatlighting: Thanks again. I've used your suggestion in this chapter.**_

 _ **RubinaLadyBug: Thanks a lot. When, I got this idea, I was like, "There aren't really any fanfics (that I read so far) that covers incidents from his childhood." I wanted to make my story really colourful, with all kinds of incidents in it. And about his parents, I was like, "I do need to write a chapter with his parents in it, otherwise it's not complete."**_

 _ **themarveluniverse29: First science thing? Hmm...I gotta think about that. Thanks for the idea, though.**_

 **Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 5**

In the box, Peter found his PlayStation console. It was broken. "What in the world is this doing here?" Peter asked to himself in amusement.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter:** 14

 **Ben and May:** Unknown

* * *

Peter Parker was _**ticked**_.

Really, _really_ ticked. Words cannot describe how terrible his day had been.

Last night, he had stayed up past midnight in order to finish is assignments which were due today, homeworks, etc. Then he woke up really late, skipped breakfast, nearly missed the bus, gotten into a fight with a kid in the bus – something about the kid stepping on Peter's new shoe.

Then Flash tried to "borrow" his lunch money, but Peter refused. A teacher walking by was the reason Flash shut up. Peter took the opportunity and got away. To get revenge, Flash picked up a fight with Peter after lunch. A punch on Peter's stomach was enough to make him throw up his lunch. _On_ Flash.

The cleaner was ticked off about having to clean vomit and yelled at Peter in front of the entire corridor. Students snickering behind his back was terrible. After that, Flash made sure to ruin his day. The good news was that Petr had extra clothes in his locker. He always kept extra stuff in his locker. The _bad_ news was that the name 'Pukey Parker' spread like wildfire and by the time he was on his way home, some of the kids in the bus jeered at him.

The fact that his best friend, Mary Jane, was absent didn't help.

* * *

On opening the door of his house, he heard Aunt May's cheerful voice, "Peter! You're home?", followed by footsteps and a smiling Aunt May coming to greet him. "I made pancakes!"

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter tried to make his voice cheerful, but it came out as a grunt.

"What's the matter?" Aunt May asked, concerned as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Nothing," Peter grumbled. He sat on the table.

Aunt May was silent. She gave Peter his plate full of pancakes. She frowned. "It can't be _nothing_. Something happened. I can tell by your face. Just tell me Peter, maybe I can help out," she said softly, sitting on the chair opposite him.

"I _said_ , nothing," Peter insisted.

Aunt May was getting annoyed. She'd had a bad day too. And when she knew that Peter too had a bad day, she wanted nothing but to desperately help him. "Please?" shee whispered.

"Fine, then," Peter said. "Life SUCKS, got it? And sometimes YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, OKAY?"

"Maybe," Aunt May tried, "Maybe I _can't_ help out. But you _do_ know that talking helps. It relieves stress."

Peter did know. But it was not like he was really excited about telling her that he puked on someone and now everyone calls him 'Pukey Parker', a name that will take a month to die out. It was an embarrassing incident and he wanted to forget about it.

But Aunt May was annoying him. The last thing he wanted was to tell her about everything that happened that day and her pitying and advising him to ignore them.

"Peter," Aunt May began. "I just want to-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Peter yelled.

His yell surprised Aunt May. But it also angered her. "Peter Parker, that is _not_ the way you speak to your aunt!"

Peter stood up, grabbed his pancakes, stormed out of the kitchen and went into the hall.

Aunt May got up and continued doing chores in the kitchen while muttering angrily about, "teenagers these days," and "not respecting their elders."

* * *

Peter was furiously playing a game on his PlayStation console. He was on a seriously tough level, he just had to pass that one, and he'd win the game.

"C'mon, c'mon," Peter said. "Just a little more."

He aimed his weapon at another UFO, blasted it off. He aimed his weapon on may more UFOs. Then, the boss battle. He had to defeat the boss, who had been planning this whole invasion.

"Just have to do this…." Peter muttered and then pressed a button.

' **YOU DIED.** ' The screen said.

You _died_.

Peter stared at the screen, stunned. "But…but, I-I pressed the button and…it hit him! It wasn't, no-it can't, it doesn't make sense!"

Suddenly Peter felt super angry. Angrier than ever before that day. "STUPID GAME!" Peter threw his console on the floor, then repeatedly kicked on it. Basically, he had unleashed all of his anger that he had suppressed the entire day on that one PlayStation console.

* * *

"And then I dumped it in this box, after I gave up fixing it," Peter said, "I thought I'd fix it once I became smarter or something."

And he also remembered that he had refused to accept help from Uncle Ben or Aunt May because he was the one who destroyed it (in uncontrollable anger) and that he should be the one to fix it.

* * *

 **A few things to be mentioned about this chapter:**

 **1) Aunt May's behaviour: I know, she's usually an understanding and caring person, but sometimes an understanding and caring person can't be understanding and caring at all times.**

 **2) Peter's behaviour: Yes, he was so angry that he broke his own PlayStation console. It is unusual for a person like Peter Parker to be so angry, but let's admit it: he did have a terrible day. And he is a teenager; 14 years (just like me). For his anger to go so far, well, the hormones are kinda responsible.**

 **3) This chapter could be the last one, unless I do get an idea from the suggestion of ****themarveluniverse29** **. I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Exams are over and I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Thanks to** **themarveluniverse29** **for this suggestion. It's not really 'his first science thing' like you suggested, BUT I got an idea from that and it IS science. AND another reason why it's not his first science thing or experiment or whatever you wanna call it is because, well, first of all his first experiment would probably be cruddy which is why Peter is most likely to throw it (after keeping it with him for a few weeks or something). And second of all, it would be so long back, he probably wouldn't even remember it.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **combatlighting: Thanks for the suggestion! I've already gotten an idea of how it should go and I'll probably use it in the next chapter.**_

 _ **themarveluniverse29: I've told everything I've wanted to tell you in the author's note itself. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **CristalChrysalis: That's a really cute suggestion! I've already started thinking about how it should go and stuff. Thanks a lot!**_

 _ **RubinaLadyBug: Really? I've never actually read the comics, though. I've been wanting to read them for a while, but whenever I walk into a bookstore, I forget about it.**_

 **Important author's note in the end.**

 **Now, off to the story!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 6**

Peter dug further into the box and pulled out a-

"Volcano?" Peter asked himself, puzzled. It was dusty and clearly handmade. It was also bent here and there, like it had been crushed under the weight of other objects in the box. "Oh…." Peter muttered as he remembered that particular incident.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter: 8 years**

 **Uncle Ben: Unknown**

 **Aunt May: Unknown**

 **(I think I need to stop with this 'Unknown' stuff because it's getting old. But it makes me laugh or at least smile every time I type or read it, so I guess I won't be stopping it. Whatever. I'm just weird that way.)**

* * *

" _Volcano_!"

"Huh?" Uncle Ben said as he turned to his nephew's voice. They were both in the ' _Cool Experiments For Kidz Aisle!_ ' where you could get really cool experiments for kids. Uncle Ben took Peter here because he had topped all of his exams and Uncle Ben wanted to reward him for that. He was just looking at one of those 'cool experiments for kids' stuff.

"A volcano!" Peter squealed. "Like, it blows up!"

"Really?" Uncle Ben asked and walked over to the box Peter was showing. On the box, there was a picture of a volcano erupting, and it was written 'Model of a Volcano', then a note below that said, 'It actually blows up!' and then the 'CAUTION'. Uncle Ben looked at the price and raised his eyebrows. "Way too much…" he muttered.

"What's too much?" Peter asked.

Uncle Ben shook his head. "Nothing you have to worry about," he smiled. "So, is this what you want?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "It's sooooooooooo coooool!"

"How about we make this at home?"

"Yes! Yes! YEESS!"

"No, I mean, we won't buy this," Uncle Ben explained patiently. "But I know exactly how to make this at home, without the help of this box."

"You do?" Peter asked, his eyes widening in awe.

"Yep," Uncle Ben smiled. "I can make his at home. No, _we_ can make this at home. Together."

"And you know how to make it blow up?"

"Uh-huh," Uncle Ben nodded. "So why don't we do that?"

"Umm..." Peter thought for a few seconds, then smiled widely. "Okay!"

"Okay then, we can buy something else," Uncle Ben said.

"I don't want anything else," Peter said. "I wanna go home and make this! NOW!"

Uncle Ben smiled. He liked making stuff with Peter.

* * *

"You didn't buy anything?" Aunt May asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," Uncle Ben said. "May, do know how to make that model of a volcano that blows up? The one with baking soda?"

"Yeah. We did it in school, once," Aunt May said. "You and Peter are going to make that?"

"Yeah!" Peter nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Within an hour or two, Peter, Uncle Ben and Aunt May made the model of a volcano using cardboard, paper, glue, scissors, etc. It was quite impressive. The vent of the volcano had a container put inside it. The trio were sitting on the dining table and the model was on the table.

"Now what do we do?" Peter asked.

"We put two spoons of baking soda," Aunt May said, taking out a spoon and the baking soda.

"I wanna do it!" Peter said.

"I'll do the first spoon and you do the second one, okay?" Aunt May asked.

"Okay!" Peter squeaked.

Aunt May carefully put a spoonful of baking soda in the container of the vent, followed by Peter doing the same.

"Now we put some liquid dish soap," Uncle Ben said. "And a few drops of red and yellow food colour for the lava."

"I wanna do that too!" Peter said again.

"Alright then," Uncle Ben said, smiling at Peter's enthusiasm, who did as the instructions said perfectly. "Well done Peter!"

Peter smiled widely.

"Now for the explosion," Uncle Ben said grandly. "We put our secret ingredient – vinegar!"

"And then it explodes?" Peter asked.

"It does," Uncle Ben answered.

"I wanna do it!" Peter said again.

"Of course," Uncle Ben said generously. He handed Peter a small cup half-filled with vinegar. "Don't spill it."

Peter nodded and poured the vinegar into the vent of the volcano and watched in fascination as a chemical reaction happened and lava spilled out of the volcano. "It works! It works!" Peter said.

"You did it!" Aunt May said, smiling.

"I did it!" Peter said, still watching as more lava spilled out. "No, _we_ did it! The lava is orange! And yellow and read! It's awesome!"

* * *

Peter put the volcano back in the box. It had been a really fun experiment. In fact, he had done the same experiment in 3rd grade for a project. Everyone loved it.

"Thanks, Uncle Ben and Aunt May," he muttered. After all, they were the one who taught it to him.

* * *

 **That's it! And if you're wondering, this volcano experiment actually works. I've done it once myself years back in school and so did one of my brothers. In my brother's class, he said that a girl put too much vinegar and it spilled all over her!**

 **Now for the important part:**

 **I'm going to be using the suggestions of** combatlighting **and** CristalChysalis **for the next two chapters. After that will be the epilogue. Like I said earlier, there will be limited chapters in this and the suggestions are now closed because there won't be unlimited things in the box waiting for Peter to pull it out and recount incidents of his childhood.**

 **Now that I've made that clear, see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know it's a long time, LIKE TWO MONTHS, OMG EVEN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Ladies and gentlemen, I am sincerely,** _ **genuinely**_ **so sorry. I had written half of this a while back, a looong time back and I literally finished it today, because today is A HOLIDAY, FINALLY YES YES YES! School started on MARCH, waaaaay too early, so it was basically extra classes and stuff. And we had 3-5 tests EVERY DAY!**

 **Basically, I was very busy, but sometimes, I just wasn't in the mood to write and stuff.**

 **BUT to make up for everything, THIS chapter is pretty long! 1k words! That's new for this story, isn't it?**

 _ **Reviews** **:**_

 _ **themarveluniverse29:** **I'm especially glad you like it, since you were the one who suggested it. Thank you!**_

 _ **RubinaLadybug: Oh, I see. Someday, I'll definitely read the comics. Thank you for the review.**_

 **Not to forget, thanks to CristalChrysalis for the suggestion!**

 **Now, to the story!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 7**

Peter dug further into the box, and his hand felt a small, cubical box. He took it out. "What's this?" he murmured.

He opened it to find a very familiar watch, something that had been so precious to him, something that he gifted to Uncle Ben, and his mind suddenly flooded with memories.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter, Harry and Mary Jane: 15 years.**

 **Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and random people: Unknown (again, I know I should stop with this 'Unknown' thing, but it always brings a smile to my face).**

* * *

Peter was running through the hallways of Midtown High School. It was nearly an hour after school was over and he had to get home _fast_. It was Uncle Ben's birthday. Sure, he and Aunt May had given him a luxurious breakfast in bed, but that was not enough. There was going to be a party and Peter wanted to be at home early.

The school wasn't crowded. Most of the students went home and the only ones left were those who were either in detention or stayed back for extracurricular activities. Some may have other reasons, too.

He panted as he reached his locker and he saw Mary Jane and Harry, like he expected. Mary Jane was leaning on a random locker, looking in her phone. She was wearing earphones and humming. Meanwhile, Harry was talking to a group of students. Peter could tell it was something important by the way he looked serious.

"Why am I not surprised?" Peter sighed, getting Mary Jane's attention. "You and Harry didn't have to wait for me."

Mary Jane laughed. "Oh, quit with the nonsense. We're your _friends_ , Peter. Besides, isn't that what you would do for us?"

Peter smiled. He had to agree. "Thanks. You got the boxes? And the gift?"

"Yup!" Mary Jane said, with a thumbs up. She then proceeded to open a nearby locker which had the said things.

Peter smiled, took one of the boxes, and said, "Help me."

Mary Jane nodded and the two got to work.

"Hey, Pete!" Harry greeted Peter, after the group of students he was talking to, went. "I got my gift. Ready to go to the party?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded, as the trio went towards a luxurious looking car. Harry's driver was waiting inside for them. "Let's go."

* * *

Once the trio reached Peter's house, they got out of the car, holding their gifts. The party would start in two hours. It was going to be simple. A few of Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's good friends were invited and so were Harry and Mary Jane.

The outside of the house was a decorated with lights. Peter opened the door and announced, "Aunt May, I'm home!"

Aunt May hurried to the door and greeted them with a smile, "Peter, Harry and Mary Jane! How was school today?"

"It was okay," Peter said. "Anyone's ar-"

"No one's arrived yet and Ben is in his room," Aunt May interrupted excitedly, and let the trio in. Once they had finished the final touch, Aunt May let out Uncle Ben from his room, where he was held 'captive' and surprised him with the decorations around. There were small colourful LED lights, balloons, etc. which looked wonderful in the room. Slowly, the guests started arriving, and Uncle Ben and Peter stood at the door to greet them.

Uncle Ben was not allowed to see the cake until the perfect moment. When Aunt May brought the cake, his smile broadened considerably. It was not over decorated, but rather it was simple yet charmingly beautiful. It was a square-shaped vanilla cake, with pink and brown borders (strawberry and chocolate) and a beautifully written 'Happy Birthday Ben!' formed the center of the cake. Inside, was layers of chocolate and strawberry cake, all soft and delicious.

"It was fun," Uncle Ben recalled, a few days later.

Uncle Ben was very happy. They made many silly jokes, laughed and ate together. After the party was over guests thanked them and left for their homes. Harry and Mary Jane thanked them and left too. Finally, it was time to open the gifts. Peter was excited. He wanted to see Uncle Ben's expression when he opened his gift. Would he like it?

Uncle Ben kept Peter's gift and Aunt May's gift for the last. He stood looking at the two colourfully wrapped boxes. Peter's gift box was a cube and quite big, each side about 30cm/12 inches. And Aunt May's box was tiny and rectangular. "Hmm…which one should I choose?" Uncle Ben asked himself.

"Mine!" Peter blurted, burning with excitement, then quickly silenced himself and said, "No, I mean, it's your choice."

"You're right, Peter!" Uncle Ben said, smiling. "It is my choice! I'll open your gift first."

"I wonder what you got for Ben!" Aunt May said, excited.

Uncle Ben unwrapped the box. He opened it excitedly and found-

another box.

He laughed out loud. He opened that box too, and to his unsurprise, there was another box.

"How many boxes you got there, Peter?" He asked.

"I dunno, maybe five?" Peter chuckled, as his Uncle and Aunt laughed.

"Okay, let's see," Uncle Ben said, and opened that box to find another box. He opened that, and barely controlling his laughter, found out that there was _another_ box. This continued for a while, till at last, it was reduced to a tiny box.

"Does this have another box too?" Uncle Ben joked.

"Why don't you open and see?" Peter asked.

"Okay," Uncle Ben said, and opened the box, to see-

a watch.

Not just a regular ol' watch, but a watch at it's finest. Dark indigo in colour, with black steaks in between, it looked amazing, It showed not only the time, but the date, day and heck, even the year!

"There's a button which you can press and you can use it as a torch," Peter explained, and for demonstration, pressed the said button, which was located in the border of the watch. A beam of light shown through the button. "Not only that, press this button and you can use it as a stopwatch, and there's another button to use it as an alarm."

"Wow!" Uncle Ben marveled. "Peter, did you-?" He started, but couldn't finish as he was at a loss of words.

"Yeah, I did," Peter smiled.

"You made this by yourself?!" Aunt May exclaimed. "It's so… beautiful, so amazing! It has so many features and everything. How long did it take?"

"Two or three weeks? I don't know, I didn't keep track," Peter said.

"I'll treasure this forever," Uncle Ben whispered, still looking at it in marvel, not knowing how much of an impact those words made on Peter.

* * *

"I think I should keep this with me; _I'll_ treasure it forever," Peter whispered, looking at the watch.

* * *

 **I'm so glad I finally updated this. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYBODY! I FINALLY finished this (thank God), and my exams are over. We had Eid holidays (5 days) here in Bahrain, so it was like a mini summer vacation. School's started yesterday and I was spending some part of the Eid holidays typing this.**

 **Honestly, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but that's because I couldn't expand this suggestion, _'old broken musical instrument that got bent as well like a triangle or something,'_ into a chapter properly _._**

 **Thank you, combatlighting, for the suggestion. **

**This chapter holds stuff about different extracurricular activities that happen in the American Ed System, which I am unfamiliar with, so I apologize if it isn't like it at all. I just typed down about clubs and stuff with whatever knowledge I had.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **PetitWing: Yeah, you're right. It is really sad. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Akuma No Kami 4444: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **RubinaLadybug: Abandoned? No way! I'm gonna finish off this thing and nothing's gonna stop me, except death and God. Thank you! And yes, this is literally the end of the box. Next will be the epilogue, although I'm quite uncertain as to what I'll include in it, BUT it will have something.**_

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Chapter 8**

Peter put the watch away and stared into the box only to see one thing - a broken flute. Raising his eyebrows, he took it out as his head, once again, flooded with memories.

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Peter: 12 years.**

 **Mary Jane: 12 years.**

* * *

"Peter, how about we join the music club?"

Peter raised an eyebrow to the question asked by Mary Jane. It was the first day of the first year of middle school, 6th grade. People were joining different clubs to participate in extracurricular activities. Some people joined it out of interest, while others joined it for the sake of grades.

"The…music club?" Peter asked, unsure.

"Yeah," Mary Jane nodded enthusiastically. "We've never been to the music club, why don't we try it?"

"Uhh…" Peter was unsure. "I'm already in the science club."

"Peter, you should try out more stuff other than science, you know," Mary Jane said. "Only then will your life be colourful."

"I like science," Peter said. "Besides, I'm not really interested in joining the music club. You should, because you're good at singing. Me? I stink in singing."

"They do instruments too," Mary Jane said.

"Okay…"

"Picture yourself playing an instrument. Wouldn't that be fun?"

In the end, the two decided to join the music club. _Why not?_ Peter thought.

* * *

"Those who have chosen instrumental, please follow me," the girl, who was the head of the instrumental part of the music club and a high school freshman, said.

Along with the other students, Peter and Mary Jane followed the girl. Some of the students were new, while others have already chosen the music club the previous year and was continuing that year too.

"Listen up, everybody," the girl said. "The name's Evelyn Clay. So about the music club, since you all have chosen instrumental, you're going to have to choose an instrument about which you'll be studying and practising for the rest of the year. You can also switch instruments or even switch to vocal if you want. Some instruments like drums will be provided by the club. You'll have to buy other instruments, like the flute. Any questions?"

Evelyn's eyes swept around, and when she saw that no one was asking anything, she continued, "Okay. No questions. That's good. Now, I'll be passing down this paper. You'll have to fill it up by writing your names, your chosen instruments, your class and if it's the first time you're playing it or not. Fill it up quickly and while you're all doing that, we'll have a quick discussion of music and what you're all expecting from this club, why you chose it, etc. Basically, we're just gonna interact as we won't be having any classes today."

Once the paper reached Peter, he took a look at the available instruments. He was sure he didn't want to choose huge instruments as he wanted to start with something small, simple and probably easy to learn. Maybe the flute?

 _'Let's give it a try,'_ he thought.

Mary Jane said she chose to learn the keyboard. A lot of people were choosing to learn to play the keyboard, and they were being provided by the club.

* * *

The next day, Peter went to the music club with his own brand new flute. It was made of cheap wood as he did not want to spend too much on something he might give up later on.

He, along with the kids who chose to learn the flute who were limited in number, gathered in front of a person who will be teaching them. Peter observed the teacher and listened to his instructions. The teacher started with the basics and decide that they'll try a song that very day itself because he wanted them to experience playing the flute.

Needless to say, Peter's experience was a bad one, due to, according to him, the following reasons:

1) He was not exactly interested in learning how to play the flute.

2) He was not exactly interested in playing the flute.

3) He was bad at playing the flute.

4) Mary Jane forced him to come.

5) The teacher kept correcting Peter (and others, but Peter didn't consider that) too much.

6) The teacher was rude.

7) Refer to Reason 3.

8) Refer to Reason 7.

9) Refer to Reason 4.

10) Refer to Reason 9.

After coming up with ten _very valid_ reasons, Peter decided that he wanted nothing more to do with the music club or any club except the science club. During the bus ride back home, he spoke to Mary Jane about it, presenting his _'Top Ten Reasons Why Peter Parker Does Not Want To Return To The Music Club'_.

Mary Jane sighed. "Seriously?"

"I don't want to go back. It's a waste of time. And as we all know, time is **precious** ," Peter said, as they got out of the bus. They stood in front of Mary Jane's house's gate.

"Can't you, like, give it another chance?" Mary Jane asked. "Maybe you'll start to like it after a few days or something?"

"No."

"Okay, fine. Whatever," Mary Jane said. "I just wanted you to, you know, open up to new stuff."

"I don't like this 'new stuff'," Peter retorted. "And since I'm never going back, I'm gonna give this" – he clutched his flute, which he was holding the entire time – "to someone who wants it."

At that moment, Peter felt a tug from his hand and in a second, the flute was gone! Peter turned back to see who was took it, and to his surprise, it was a beagle! And it had a collar on it.

"It's that dog!" Mary Jane said, looking at the dog. "That annoying one which belongs to old Mrs Brooks."

"She _has_ a dog?" Peter asked, puzzled. The dog was now 'chewing' the flute. Since it was made of cheap wood, it started to get damaged rather quickly.

"Uh…I don't think I would be giving that flute to anyone," Peter said, looking at the now broken (sort of) flute.

Mary Jane nodded. After the dog left, Peter bent down and looked at the flute. "I wonder if we could reuse it? Actually, let me spray water on this. And then I can have a talk with Mrs Brooks. She should be careful about her dog."

* * *

"I just have to keep wondering who puts all these garbage in this box," Peter sighed. "Maybe it's me. I don't even know."

* * *

 **That's it! Really disappointing, I know. It really sucks because this was the very last chapter and I wanted to end it with a BANG! By 'bang', I mean 'an awesome ending'.**

 **But - wait! We have an epilogue too! That will be our official ending to this story which I enjoyed writing so much!**

 **I love this story like anything and it makes me so happy and proud to finally finish it and click 'Complete' to this story. I would hate to leave any story incomplete. That would stink.**

 **Anyway, the epilogue will be published quickly (I hope), so you guys wouldn't have to wait too much.**

 **On another note, I'd like to know more about the American Ed System and about the extracurricular activities aka the club system. The way I portrayed it here literally depended on the very less knowledge I have on it. I'd like it if those who know about this system tell me if I portrayed it right or wrong.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading so far!**


	10. Epilogue

**EVERYBODY GUESS WHAT?! An update! What...? I just updated yesterday, right? Yes, and I had free time today!**

 **Anyway, here's to the reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys all brought a big goofy smile to my face. Thank you.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **PetitWing: Thank you! I think MJ's cool, though.**_

 _ **RubinaLadybug: Whoa, really? I didn't know it was that good, thanks. Wow, American school club system itself is very interesting. But I suppose the reason I'm saying that is because the Indian Ed System doesn't have them and in fact it discourages us to participate in clubs. Studies are the main focus for us, you see. Which really sucks, because most of it is stuff which we'll never use in real life.**_

 **Now to the final part - the epilogue!**

* * *

 **Memories**

 **Epilogue**

Peter took out the broken flute and said, "Maybe, I could reuse it. No, it has deteriorated. Oh well."

He put it aside. Then he took out all the items of the box and cleaned it thoroughly. While doing so, he decided that he'd keep all the things that he wanted in the box and maybe even take it to his room.

After cleaning it, he took a look at his childhood objects.

 **1) Broken telescope:** He kept it in the box and decided that he'd later fix it when he has time.

 **2) Easter bunny costume:** Peter recoiled in disgust as he looked at it. He decided that it's best to discard it. Or maybe sell it to some unsuspecting customer on eBay. Or just burn it. _But that's dangerous to the environment_ , he thought. Perhaps he should go with the eBay idea.

 **3)** ** _Invasion of Earth 2_** **CD:** He decided he'd later keep it with his collection of various video games. That way he could play it whenever he wants. For now, it would remain in the box.

 **4) Old nightlight:** Peter smiled. The best place for this wonderful nightlight was in his own room, where he can look at it and smile whenever he wants.

 **5) Broken PlayStation console:** Just like the telescope, he kept it in the box and decided that he'd later fix it when he has time.

 **6) Volcano model:** It looked as amazing as it did when Peter built it with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He'd keep it in his room, maybe on top of his shelf. For now, it'd remain in the box.

 **7) Uncle Ben's watch:** Peter wanted to keep it in his box. Nowhere else. He'd lock the box or something. He didn't want it to get lost. He wanted it to be safe, as it was so precious to him. Too precious to get lost.

 **8) Broken flute:** He couldn't do anything with it. Since it was cheap wood, it became much worse when the dog chewed it and over time it became weaker.

Other than the broken flute and the Easter Bunny costume, he kept everything in the box and closed it. Then he proceeded to keep all the boxes back in the attic, where they belonged. Except for his box. He then closed the attic door and discarded the rubbish, along with the broken flute.

Peter took the box, with the Easter Bunny costume on it, and went downstairs to his room. Once in his room, he put the box near his table. He kept the Easter Bunny costume in a cover and kept it in a desolated corner of his room, signifying that it was _very_ unwanted.

After that, he opened the box and took out the _Invasion of Earth 2_ CD. He put it in his collection of video game CDs.

He went back to the box and took out the old nightlight, which he kept near his bedside table. Though he knew he would not need it at all, it was nice to look at it and remember all of the happy memories that came along with it.

Then Peter took out his volcano and kept it on top of his shelf. He smiled. It looked cool and impressive.

The only thing left in the box was Uncle Ben's watch. He felt a pang as he looked at it. He closed the box and slid it under his bed. It would be safe there. No one would see it. No one would know.

After that, he decided to check in on Aunt May. He tiptoed to her room and noiselessly opened the door. She was still sleeping. She looked very calm and peaceful. Peter smiled. He owed her a lot. Cleaning the attic to help her was not a favour. He _owed_ it to her. He closed the door noiselessly.

Then he tiptoed to his room and opened his laptop.

"Time to go in business mode," Peter smiled evilly as he logged into eBay. Priority Number _Two_ was fixing his web shooters.

So what was Priority Number One?

Putting up the Easter Bunny costume for sale.

* * *

 **THAT'S IT! Let me tell you this: I think I _did_ end this with a BANG! OH YEAH! Honestly, I had a lot of fun with this story and I finished typing this stuff with a huge smile on my face.I'm so happy and proud that I finally finished it! **

**And THANK YOU to all my wonderful readers who reviewed, faved and followed this story. Of course, we shouldn't forget my silent readers here. It's because of all of you that I was able to finish this story.** ** _Finally._** **Seriously, I cannot thank you guys enough.**

 **Hopefully, I come up with a lot more good Spidey stories!**

 **On another note, I wonder which poor unsuspecting customer would buy Peter's Easter Bunny costume. Peter would have a good laugh.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading till the end!**

 **And bye!**


End file.
